Remussexual
by charmedatmidnight
Summary: Sirius tells the school about his relationship with Remus.  Reviews and feedback always welcome. Enjoy! :D


It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and love was in the air! Or perhaps Sirius had just hit his head a bit too hard when he had fallen out of bed that morning. He blamed James for throwing something at him while he had been in the middle of a rather frightening dream involving his hair being cut by some unsavory figure. But whatever the reason, he was in a brilliant mood. After with speaking with Remus, they had decided that they were ready to tell everyone about their relationship. They were sort of a serious thing now, and they didn't want to have to hide how they felt all the time.

But, of course, they couldn't do it in a normal way. Oh no. Sirius wasn't all that fond of doing anything normal. Normal was incredibly boring. It had to be over the top! Attention grabbing! Extravagant! With dragons and fantastic feats of magical skill!

However, seeing as how he couldn't acquire any dragons and he was too lazy to plan out anything all that extravagant, Sirius decided to settle with something that would at least grab the attention of everyone in the school.

Sirius made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner, completely unsure of just what he was going to do. He hadn't really planned anything out with Remus, although the other boy _had_ to be expecting him to take matters into his own hands. Stepping through the great wooden doors, Sirius' gaze instantly fell upon his fellow Marauders, a smile lighting up his face at the sight of the boy he had fallen so unexpectedly for. He bounded over to the three Marauders, greeting them with a salute and an overly bright, "Evening, gentlemen!" Sirius took his usual seat next to Remus, his grin never faltering as he didn't hesitate to brush his hand along Remus' as he sat.

Sirius eyed the platters of food before them with an enthusiasm that wasn't altogether uncommon for him. "Ah, pudding! This is a wonderful day indeed!" he declared, clapping his hands together in delight. Sirius spooned the delectable treat onto the plate in front of him, oblivious to the odd stares he was getting from his fellow Marauders. Not that it would have made any difference had he actually noticed them; he was far too cheery to really give a damn.

He had made it halfway through devouring his pudding before he realized that James was staring at him like he was some sort of alien life form. Sirius swallowed the pudding that was in his mouth before he shot his confused puppy look in James' direction. James raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the hell had gotten into him. Of course, Sirius had nearly forgotten why he had come down to dinner in such a jovial mood; the pudding had a way of muddling his brain. Such a powerful food, that pudding. But James' raised eyebrow was the only reminder Sirius needed.

Without missing a beat, Sirius quickly jumped up and hoisted himself onto the table, much to the horror of Remus who seemed to know exactly what was coming. Whispers and some laughter broke out throughout the Great Hall as people took notice of Sirius standing in a power stance on the table, arms raised above his head in a way he imagined resembled some muggle rock star.

Grinning like an idiot, Sirius cleared his throat rather loudly, but the Great Hall didn't fall silent as he had hoped it would. Apparently his throat clearing wasn't nearly as effective as Dumbledore's. Sirius clapped his hands together above his head three times as he shouted, "ATTENTION HOGWARTS!" He only had to wait a few seconds before most of the noise seemed to die down. Glancing around the Hall, Sirius could see that nearly every pair of eyes was on him. He made it a point to wink at his dearest Minnie at the head table as his gaze passed over her.

"I, Sirius Black, have a very important announcement to make!" Sirius continued in his loud, booming voice. He could sense the shrinking down beneath the table that Remus was probably doing as he awaited what was most likely going to be a dreadfully embarrassing announcement. Sirius didn't bother to pay Remus' shrinking down beneath the table much attention as he had something else to focus on at the moment. Pausing for dramatic effect, he allowed his eyes to once again wander through the Great Hall, relishing in the feel of so many pairs of eyes on him at once. He heard James mutter something along the lines of, "Attention whore," but he merely flashed a grin down at his friends before he continued.

"I would like to announce that I, the brilliantly charming and oh so attractive Sirius Black, am Remus-sexual! And I belong to Remus John Lupin!" Sirius, with a wide grin stretched across his face, gestured towards Remus, who had indeed shrunk down so low that his head was barely visible.

Chatter broke out throughout the Great Hall, and Sirius looked around with delight at all the different faces. Some people had a look like they had known. Others were completely shocked, some absolutely disgusted. He even saw a few girls who looked like they were about to cry. At the head table, Sirius swore he saw McGonagall beaming at him, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw him looking. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled a bit as he winked at Sirius with that gentle smile he always seemed to have. Sirius, grinning even wider-if it was possible-took a few large, dramatic bows, finishing his announcement with a bright, "Thank you! Thank you!" Quite a few people applauded as he clambered down off of the table.

Sirius took his seat next to a very red, very sunken down Remus. He wasted no time in resuming his devouring of what pudding was left on his plate. Once Remus had deemed it safe to return to the surface world, Sirius wasted no time in leaning over to kiss him firmly on the lips in front of the whole school. Of course, Remus only turned even redder and decided that maybe the world beneath the table was better, shrinking down beneath it once more.

But Sirius didn't care. Now he would be able to hold Remus' hand when he wanted. He would be able to kiss the boy he cared so much for as he pleased. They didn't have to hide. There _would_ be plenty of difficulties and plenty of people who would do what they could to make their lives a living hell. But none of that mattered. Not really. Sirius knew they were ready to handle whatever was thrown their way.

Smiling like the love-struck fool he was, Sirius looked up at a smiling James and Peter. "What're you two smiling at?" he asked playfully. He didn't have to wait long before Remus emerged from beneath the table for a second time. Although this time he slowly took Sirius' hand in his own with a small grin on his own face. "Pass the chicken, would ya? I'm starved!" Sirius asked James as he gently squeezed Remus' hand.

There was no need to worry about anything just yet. Being with Remus was perfect, and they were going to be just fine.


End file.
